18th United States Colored Infantry Regiment
The '18th United States Colored Infantry Regiment'was an African-American infantry regiment, raised in the state of Missouri, which served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service Organized in Missouri at large February 1 to September 28, 1864. Unlike other African-American regiments from the State of Missouri, the regiment was mustered directly into U.S., rather than state service.The four other African-American infantry regiments raised in Missouri (the 63rd, 65th, 67th, and 68th U.S. Colored Troops) were initially organized as state regiments in Federal service: the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Missouri Regiments of Colored Infantry. Later all were later converted to "U.S." regiments in accordance with Department of War policy. Attached to District of St. Louis, Mo., Department of Missouri, to December 1864. Unassigned, District of the Etowah, Department of the Cumberland, December 1864. 1st Colored Brigade, District of the Etowa, Dept. of the Cumberland, to January 1865. Unassigned, District of the Etowah, Dept. of the Cumberland, March 1865. 1st Colored Brigade, Dept. of the Cumberland, to July 1865. 2nd Brigade, 4th Division, District of East Tennessee and Department of the Tennessee, to February 1866. Detailed Service Duty in District of St. Louis, Mo., and at St. Louis until November 1864. Ordered to Nashville, Tenn., November 7. Moved to Paducah, Kentucky, November 7–11, thence to Nashville, Tenn. Occupation of Nashville during Hood's investment December 1–15. Battles of Nashville December 15–16. Pursuit of Hood to the Tennessee River December 17–28. At Bridgeport, Alabama, guarding railroad until February 1865. Action at Elrod's Tan Yard January 27.For further details of the action at Elrod's Tan Yard and a map of the skirmish, see Official Reports of the Union and Confederate Armies, Series 1, Volume XLIX, Part 1, pp 10-12 At Chattanooga, Tennessee, and in District of East Tennessee until February 1866. Mustered out February 21, 1866. Total strength and casualties Commanders *Colonel See also *List of Missouri Civil War Units *List of United States Colored Troops Civil War units *Missouri in the American Civil War *1st Missouri Regiment of Colored Infantry *2nd Missouri Regiment of Colored Infantry *3rd Missouri Regiment of Colored Infantry *4th Missouri Regiment of Colored Infantry *Lincoln University of Missouri Notes The 62nd, not 63rd, was the first black regiment raised in Missouri. The 62nd, 65th, 67th and 68th were initially mustered in as Missouri Volunteers of African Descent. References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * *The Civil War Archive *Web site discussing the organization of Missouri "Colored Infantry", including discussions of conditions at Benton Barracks during the winter of 1863-1864. http://www.usgennet.org/usa/mo/county/stlouis/ct.htm * Web side discussing participation of veterans of Missouri's Civil War African-American regiments in the founding of Lincoln University. http://www.buffalosoldier.net/62nd65thRegimentsU.S.ColoredInfantry.htm *Lincoln University web site discussing the role of veterans of Missouri's African-American regiments in the establishment of the University. http://www.lincolnu.edu/web/about-lincoln/our-history *Link to waymarking site for the Soldier-Founder's Memorial at Lincoln University. http://www.waymarking.com/waymarks/WM5QWY Category:Missouri Union Civil War regiments Category:United States Colored Troops Civil War regiments Category:Military units and formations established in 1865 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1866 Category:1864 establishments in Missouri Category:1866 disestablishments in Tennessee